Fallen Wings of Sekirei, Rise of Oni Ashikabi
by Negi Atsui
Summary: ONESHOT! Minato,Ashikabi of 'The Sekirei Plan' will learn the horrors of being weak and letting ohers fight for him. Will he remain the same, or change for the better...or worse. Inspiration From 'Angel's Stroke 27.'


Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei, though I do own my OCs.

* * *

_"Musubi-chan! Tsukiumi!"_

_"Don't worry Minato-san, I'm okay with doing this! My bond with you shall not be shaken!"_

_"That's right Minato! We are your Sekireis, and so you don't have to endure something like this!"_

_"Everyone..."_

...

What is this...

"I'm Cumming!! Ohh! Ohh! Incredible!! Please fuck me more!! More!!"

In front of him, was a man's worse nightmare. His women, his cherished, his love ones...were getting raped...

What is this?!

In an alleyway, at night time Tokyo, Minato Sahashi, an young Ashikabi, being held at knife point, could do nothing but watch as his Sekirei were raped by a group of thugs...

...and they were enjoying it?!?!

"Oh! My pussy feels so nice!! Gonna cum!! I'm cumming!!"

WHAT IS THIS?!

...

"Hey? Where did that powers of yours go?" The one that was thrusting into Musubi antagonized. Grinning, he speed up, making her squeal like a pig.

"Where's that bond? Show us!" Another of the rapist laughed in Minato's face as he plowed into Tsukiumi. Her high pitched screams and moans made their Ashikibi feel so...depressed, useless...weak...and betrayed.

'My connection...They can no longer hear me...

They're no longer by my side...'

_**SNAP!!**_

He screamed, he hollered towards the heavens that would allow something like this to happen. The men didn't care what he did now, they got what they came for. His women. And that's when they felt it.

An aura shrouded Minato, not seen to human eyes but felt felt nonetheless, giving off feelings of dread, nervousness, anger, hatred...and more importantly, the intent to kill. The party before him, the rapist and the raped who were enjoying their 'torment' stopped their defilement. Staring in shock and horror at him.

The one who was holding Minato at knife-point quickly went into panic and slit Minato's throat in an act of self-preservation, brought up by instinct man thought buried down through thousands of years of evolution. When the feelings of dread and ill will instantly died, a breath it seemed everyone was holding was released.

"Ugh, you idiot! You weren't suppose to kill him. Sigh, whatever, we'll just have to cut it short. But first..." The apparent leader gave a lecherous grin to Tsukiumi, as he was about to enter her again, but he was stopped. Something had splashed on his face, almost covering half his head. When he wiped some of it off to look at it, he was petrified. It was blood. Just before he could turn around, his manhood exploded in his hand, his screams penetrating the silence before his head was separated from his shoulders.

"Disgusting..."

The once thought dead Minato, rose to his feet, his head hung low, hair overshadowing his eyes. The rapist, no, all of them, were cowering in fear. The aura that was gone sprang back into life, twice in intensity. The men were slowly backing up while Musubi and Tsukiumi were trying to cover up their shame, as if they were in some daze not to long ago and only now they snapped from it.

"Men and Women, no matter what race or species, are the same. All would give up their happiness...FOR WHAT?!" Minato snapped at them, glaring at them, but his eyes, colored an unnatural red. "SOME PLEASURE THAT'LL ONLY LAST A SECOND AT BEST?!! Men, ganging up on a girl, no matter the looks, for a second of pleasure, not caring that they'll scar that girl for life. Women, leaving relationships with good men, only so they could go to men with better assets, whether it be endowment or money."

"M-Minato..."

His glare went to Musubi, who cringed and tried to cover herself up more.

The young Ashikabi grinned, but it was more deformed, more feral, more demonic. His teeth seemed all razor sharp, the aura surronding him soared to new heights, but most of all, the mark of the Sekirei formed on his forehead. "Don't worry, once I'm done with them, I'll get to you two soon enough...!" His grinned became even more ferocious before he jumped into the group, his new claws, seemingly looking sharp enough to render steel into shrapnel, descending upon them, screams of mass terror and pain resonating from the alleyway that this all started at. Unheard by everyone, a shadow out of place at the top of an adjacent building started giggling at the onslaught.

Some time later, a sedated Minato, sat on a pile of cooling corpses, smoking a cigarette. Leaning on a wall to his left, a satisfied, if by the look on her face, Tsukiumi and to his right, face down and hips up, was a convulsing Musubi, though she settled down later.

A flash of light took his attention from reflecting. Looking into the shadows of the alleyway, a figure, female from the curves, walked out. Bright orange hair, with a blue tube top shirt over top a fishnet undershirt. Dark blue jeans with with light blue leg and arm warmers. A red martial art belt tied around her waist with a blue and silver broach in the shape of a fox hanging from it. With blue string less shoes and a crimson tie finishes her apparel. But the thing that caught Minato's attention, was her crimson ringed eyes and the five orange with white tip fox tails lazily swaying behind her.

"So, Minato, do you understand now? What did you learn." Her serene presence hid her more smug expression, as if she already knew the answer.

Minato looked down, his eyes saddened even if his expression was stoic. "Yes, women are just the same as men, only looking for pleasure, even if it hurts others. Even the lightest of hearts can hurt their love ones greatly."

She smirked, though he didn't see it. "So, what are you going to do about it? Tell me what you've really learned!"

Minato looked up, a demonic grin forming on his used to be human lips. "I'll gain more power! I'll become stronger in not only fighting, but in pleasure as well! I won't let those under my care get into these situations again! And if they do, then they won't fall like these girls before me." He stretched his hands out, indicating the two Sekirei before him that he had his way with after he killed the other men. "The feelings that rape will be involuntary given to them won't even amount to what I will give them on a daily basis, I will guarantee it!" He said it with so much conviction that anybody who heard him could only believe it to be true.

His aura, used to be so deadly, was now calm, but exciting at the same time, crushing but soothing. Like the powers of his two Sekirei. The water surrounding the ally rose with his excitement, being swayed with his emotions and his will to become stronger.

"Then gain more power. conquer these weak will men and women that call themselves Sekirei! Make your wings large and strong enough to fly to me, and become my mate, rule by my side." The Kitsune held out her hand, palm down. The Ashikabi took her hand, and kissed it. The Sekirei mark that was on his forehead, was now moved to his bicep on his left arm.,But that wasn't the last of the changes. A fox now surrounded it, protecting it, but also out of its reach. For now.

The Kitsune could only grin at this turn of events. Yes, everything was going according to plan. From her daily whispers into his ear about the Sekirei only using him for power, to cloaking his women in a veil of demonic aphrodisiac so the next dick they see turns them into beings only thinking about the next fuck, and all the in between.

Yes, Kitsune were, and always will be, the greatest in deception...

((I got this idea from reading Angel's Stroke 27. 18 and older of course! I don't promote rape, let's just get that one out of the way. This is a way better ending for my taste. Making weak will boys, into strong-willed men. I've done my good deed for the day, see ya until later, cowboys!))


End file.
